


Compelled

by Mellie_Art



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lasso porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellie_Art/pseuds/Mellie_Art
Summary: In which Harley and Diana demonstrate improper use of the Lasso of Truth
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Compelled

**Author's Note:**

> (Quick disclaimer that I’ve never written either of these two before so apologies in advance for being awful)
> 
> Ok, so with that out of the way, here is a quick fic based on [this artwork](https://twitter.com/mellieartblog/status/1320397701318586374?s=21) involving some serious misuse of the lasso. With Harley, I’ve adopted Stjepan Sejic’s idea that the acid bath stripped away a lot of physical sensation, so I figure it wouldn’t be uncommon for her to deliberately seek out rough treatment just to feel something sometimes - which is where a woman with superhuman strength would come in handy, no?

Harley’s pretty sure that when the Amazons - or whoever it was - made the Lasso of Truth, they didn’t have anything like this in mind. Or maybe they did. She’s never been to Themyscira (oh, but she  _ wants  _ to) but she bets an island full of nothing but kickass warrior women is gonna have a few kinksters amongst them. Diana had to learn these moves somehow, right?

But, whoever did or didn’t make it, for whatever reasons they did or didn’t have, Harley’s grateful. Really grateful. Really, really,  _ super _ grateful. She’s always liked the lasso, from the first moment she saw it swishing around in Wonder Woman’s hands, but the real love affair began later, when it came flying towards her with a crack as loud as thunder and wrapped around her leg tight as a snake. She’d never felt anything like it before or since and -

And that’s what Harley loves about it the most - the way it  _ feels_. Hot - so hot but never _ quite _ hot enough for her - sinking deep into the skin, raw and satisfying in a way physical sensation rarely is anymore. Making her entire body buzz as she’s bent all the way back, until she’s looking up into dark eyes and trying not to come.

Tonight, for once, she succeeds. But only just.

“What do you want, Harley?”

Diana’s voice - soft, deep, with a slight rasp - sends shivers down Harley’s spine. She shuts her eyes and bites her lip as she tries to unscramble her head. Difficult at the best of times. Impossible now. There are so many things that Harley wants, she can’t possibly name just one, but the rope’s magic, as always, manages to wade through it all to find her most urgent need.

It comes out in a gasp and lips press softly to Harley’s forehead before she's straightened up by -  _ mmm _ \- one of Diana’s big, strong arms, pressing her back firmly against Diana’s chest. Then, with the end of the lasso wrapped tight around it, Diana slides her hand slowly down Harley’s body, down and down and down…

“ _Oh,_ ”

Harley sighs as the rope touches her. If it feels good around her neck, it feels fucking incredible down there! Slow, teasing circles, just enough to make Harley moan, and Diana moves her hand even lower, pressing the rope against Harley just that little bit harder. Diana’s breath is warm in Harley’s ear as she tells her how wet she is (god, as if Harley didn’t already know), lips soft as they trail down her neck. Harley reaches back to bury her hand in thick, dark hair, pulls it, and Diana knows the signal well enough by now. She bites hard and pinches Harley’s nipple and grinds up against her, until Harley’s panting and gasping, about to come.

Sometimes Diana lets her, but not this time. She pulls her hand away and Harley whines, wishing she had the strength to bring that hand (and the rope!) right back where it belongs. But Diana’s got plans and Harley always enjoys those, so when she tugs the rope until it squeezes Harley’s throat and tells her to bend over, what’s a girl gonna do?

On all fours, Harley looks over her shoulder at Diana and wiggles her ass. The rope still burns and Harley moans when Diana tugs it again and kisses her way down Harley’s back.

And then, oh  _ and then_, she drags her nails down Harley’s body hard enough to draw blood, not much but enough to sting as the air hits it, and Harley hisses, arches her back and begs for more, and Diana digs her fingers so damn hard into Harley’s hips that the bones feel like they could snap as she slides her tongue inside. 

Dropping her head to the sheets, hips pushed up as high as they’ll go, Harley coasts on the pleasure Diana’s lips and tongue provide, soon feels that warm tingle deep in her gut again and desperately hopes she won’t be denied this time.

She comes with Diana’s name on her lips, shuddering as the deep, delicious heat spreads through her body, as Diana draws the orgasm out as only she can.

Dropping flat onto the bed, drunk with pleasure, Harley hums as a grin spreads across her face and shivers as Diana licks and kisses away the blood. Her body’s warm over Harley’s, skin soft and smooth, and even though Harley’s just come, she’s soon grinding her ass up against Diana.

She blames the rope.

Harley’s on her back when they fuck again, Diana pumping her fingers into Harley hard and fast, leaving more bruises as she digs into the few sensitive spots Harley has left on her body. The rope is gone for now (too much of a good thing, they say, but Harley calls bullshit on that) and she isn’t missing it  _ too much_, not when Diana’s kissing and touching her like this, and Harley’s free to run her hands all over her incredible body, and Diana’s making those lovely sounds as she rubs herself against Harley’s knee. And she is so. Fucking. Wet that Harley’s just _ gotta _ touch her, but Diana’s nowhere near finished with Harley yet and grabs her wrist in a beautifully punishing grip to pin it down on the bed.

Harley squirms with delight as her wrist throbs and Diana’s fingers move even faster, and she’s - oh god - she’s gonna come again -

Until it stops. Everything. All at once.

“What - what the  _ fuck_, Wondy?” There’s more of a whine in her voice than she likes and she accepts another round of kisses way too quickly, but they’re good, dammit, and Diana’s tongue on hers maybe sorta might make her feel better? 

“Be patient,” Diana says, smiling as she runs her teeth gently along Harley’s jaw.

“No,” Harley huffs, even as she leans into it.

“Brat,” Diana replies, and the vicious bite on Harley’s neck is probably meant to be punishment but it sure as hell doesn’t feel that way to Harley.

Alright,  _ maybe _ she’ll give the whole patient thing a try.

Maybe.

If Diana keeps doing  _ that_. 

Diana does for a while, in between all the other lovely, teasing little things and  _ okay_, Harley thinks, _ so maybe patience isn’t such a bad thing after all... _

Her reward is the burning heat of the lasso pressed against her again. The shock of pleasure forces an involuntary jerk of her hips, which Diana stills by pressing her hand down on Harley’s stomach. And then she looks at Harley, runs her thumb softly over the skin just below the belly button, watches Harley’s eyes roll back as she drags the rope up and down.

And then, with no warning at all, pushes the end of the rope inside her.

“ _ Holy -  _ ” Harley gasps, arching her back and curling her toes, squeezing her eyes shut at the fire chasing through her body, lighting her up. They’ve never done  _ this _ before. Wondy’s been holding out! And it feels so, so,  _ sososo _ good and Harley moves, wanting more, wanting - fuck, just  _ wanting _ -

Diana inches the rope further in and curls her fingers and fireworks explode behind Harley’s eyes, all light and noise and colour as she comes. And she clings to Diana, sinks her teeth deep into Diana’s shoulder just to release some of what she’s feeling, as tears well in her eyes, as her body trembles, until she finally has to beg Diana to stop.

“Good girl,” Diana whispers, nibbling Harley’s ear, and Harley doesn’t know if she should laugh or cry or bite another chunk out of her. Maybe all three.

When she finally remembers how to speak, how to  _ breathe,  _ Harley grins up at Diana and says, “Nope,” and flips them over until she’s straddling Diana’s waist. 

Diana allows this (because even Harley’s delusions aren’t strong enough to make her believe she can actually overpower Wonder Woman) but only for a minute before she grabs Harley’s ass, sitting herself up to pull Harley into deep, hungry kisses, until Harley, as always, melts in her arms.

-

Sometime (and a lot more sex - gotta have stamina if you wanna fuck a god) later, they’re curled up together in bed. The rope rests at their feet, feigning innocence in its neat little loop, like it hasn’t made Harley come fuck knows how many times.

Harley’s entire body throbs in the best way and Diana looks pretty fucked-out too. Harley loves her like this (and in many other ways that she really shouldn’t get into right now), with rosy cheeks and wild hair, when she’s completely and utterly herself and doesn’t have to carry all that hero crap on her lovely shoulders. Speaking of shoulders, the deep, bloody marks Harley made are already healing, which is always fascinating to watch. Harley’s, however, won’t be fully healed for weeks. Not that she cares. She’ll carry them around like badges of honour until she sees Diana again.

“You should sleep,” Diana murmurs. 

Yeah, Harley  _ should_, her body’s telling her to, but...well, she doesn’t want to. Not yet. She wants to look at Diana a little bit longer, especially since she doesn’t know when they’ll see each other again. 

Diana wraps her arm around Harley’s waist and pulls her even closer, kissing her face, nuzzling her hair. It’s not very fair, she’s soft and warm and smells really good, and she knows Harley won’t be able to fight it for long.

_ Fine.  _ Harley pulls the sheets up to her chin and lets herself settle in the circle of Diana’s arms. Within minutes, she’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, umm...the lasso’s kinda cool, huh?


End file.
